The Phoenix Rises
by SamuraiBuddha
Summary: In a world where Jaden is replaced as main protagonist of Duel Academy, my OC saves Duel Academy his own way. This week: Aaron arrives on Academy Island, meeting friends and making enemies of a certain Princeton. Sorry for the issues with the latest chapter. Will likely be updated this Friday.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or properties shown in this fic, other than my original work and characters.**

S1 E1 Next King of Games

Domino City

Calmly walking through the park, a I had my hands in my pockets went nonchalantly about my business whistling softly. The wind whipped up around me, but my short gray hair stayed in place because of my green bandana that I wore like a headband. I smiled slightly to myself, _Today's the day. The 'Next King of Games' is comin' at ya Duel Academy!_ I smoothed my green t-shirt down, hoping I looked presentable. First impressions are very important after all.

I noticed a spot of dirt on my blue school pants, rubbing it off with a licked finger. Pulling out the lone card of my pocket, I stared at my monster. It was human in appearance, wearing all black barring the blue cape. The creature's skin was deathly white standing with his back to the moon, sand rolled off the monster's hand. _Morpheus, am I making the right choice here?_

Behind me, a tall gaunt figure matching the card's picture appeared. Ominously following me whilst he hovered above the ground in a god-like manner, the monster answered in a shallow wind-like voice, ** _"That is something I do not know my friend. But I support your decision to go and be your own man. You cannot become great by standing on the backs of others."_** Morpheus was beside me now, his figure transleucent in the sunlight. The monster's black hair was wild and spiked on all sides, looking like he had just woken up.

 _Thanks Morpheus. I think that leaving my deck was a good choice._ The duel spirit and I walked into a card shop after turning left, and I eagerly searched through several racks of packs before grabbing eight.

The Phoenix Rises

Now my long legs pumped up and down as I raced through the streets. _Jeez Morpheus, I thought you said you were watching the clock?!_ The ghostly wraith appeared next to me again, defending, ** _"I was but you were to distracted by the new Duel Disk model behind the counter."_**

 ****Dodging people in my way, I sped along. Tripping, I coasted through the air for a few seconds before landing at the feet of a tall multi-hair colored man whose neck choker had silver studs on it. His muscled arms helped me to my feet. "Sorry..." I awkwardly apologized, than I realized who the man standing in front of me was. _Uh, Morpheus, is this guy who I think it is?_ The spirit said nothing as the man asked,"You're a duelist aren't you?"

I stuttered,"Y - Yes - Yes sir. I'm your biggest fan Mr. Mut -" But the King of Games interrupted,"Something just tells me that this belongs with you. You will need it." Yugi handed a card to me, and I took it excitedly, but said,"Um, sorry but I don't really play Light monsters. I always do Dark." Yugi sagely spoke,"Your deck, like your life and the universe must have balance to function."

As I bent to put the monster card in my bag, I looked up to see the King of Games had vanished. After several seconds, I scolded mentally, _Come on Morpheus, stop foolin' around! We gotta get to the exam!_ _ **"But Aaron, the card that he gave you -"**_ The spirit said, but his user wasn't listening. Focusing my energy into more movement, I was nearly exhausted before I saw the Kaiba Dome in the distance.

The Phoenix Rises

A nasalized voice over a PA system announced,"Once again all Academy applicants who have already passed their entrance exams please proceed to registration. For those who have failed, better luck next year." Sitting in the front row of the overseer proctors, a long blonde haired man wearing lipstick and a pony tail snickered to himself, _And have fun at Duel Monsters community college._

Down in the duel centers, a short blue haired boy with silver eyes moaned inwardly as he was attacked by a fanged worm creature. _Aw man, I can barely concentrate with all these Academy kids staring at me. Judging me! What I wouldn't give to already be enrolled in the school like them, like_ _ **him**_ _!_ Again the speaker beeped and announced,"Last call for all Academy applicants, if you have not check in for your field exam, please do so now."

Outside of the Kaiba Dome, a smartly suited superviser stated,"Well ladies it looks like that's it. Mark all of the no shows no shows." His dark hair was spiked and he watched as the two suited women sitting behind a simple table wrote down a list. From behind the superviser, a girl giggled and someone tapped the man on the shoulder. I smirked slightly,"Hey uh, can you make sure not to mark me absent. Aaron Garuda is here." Putting my hands back into their pockets, I walked away silently.

The Phoenix Rises

Standing next to the short blue haired kid from earlier, I stared admiringly at a tall and built boy with black spiked hair. I took in the situation evenly. The brunette stood straight as an arrow, his Life Points at 3200. In the seats looking out at the applicants with the proctors, the tall blonde crossed his arms and watched. All of the applicants who had passed and those who had graduated from Duel Prep School also stared at this applicant.

The applicant's proctor stood with long black bangs and a goatee. Sunglasses blocked his vision but this didn't seem to impair him. His uniform was indigo with white trim and his Duel Disk was at the ready with two monsters. "Okay new guy, multiple choice! You've got two monsters starin' ya down do you a) throw in the towel? b) Beg for mercy? Or c) run home to mama?" The examiner teased. His two monsters matched the duelist's predicament.

Unfazed, the duelist shot back with a British tongue,"I'll go with d) none of the above!" Activating a trap, he explained his card,"You see with Ring of Destruction I can destroy any monster on the field that's in ATK mode, than we both take damage equal to that monster's ATK points." The collar depicted on the card attatched itself to the Brit's monster, who growled as it was shattered to pieces at the Ring of Destruction detonated. Both players lost 1900 life points, dropping the proctor down to zero but the applicant stayed in the game.

The examiner commended,"Clever move applicant. Welcome to the Academy." Bowing in mock respect the duelist sarcastically shot,"Thank you oh wise and glorious proctor." In the stands opposite myself, all of the students at the Academy wore color coded uniforms, either white or blue or red or yellow. Three students in blue sat next to eachother, one said with a Southern American accent to the boy in the middle,"That guy's pretty good Chazz." On the opposite side of 'Chazz' a big man with brown hair commented,"I guess the rumors of him being some kinda wiz kid are true right Chazz?" With a sneer Chazz snorted,"He's a punk. We went to Duel Prep School for three years; we're ready for the Academy. They'll find out what kind of world they're getting into - the hard way. The Chazz Princeton way."

I smirked as the British boy walked away from his duel,"He's pretty good isn't he? Did you duel already?" The bluenette next to me answered,"That was Bastion Misawa, he got the highest score on his written exams out of all of us applicants. I barely passed either of my exams! I've got test anxiety."

"I did pretty good on mine, but nothing to really brag about."

"My name's Syrus, nice to meet ya."

"You won your match right? I haven't dueled yet."

"Wait you haven't? Bastion was the last applicant..."

In the stands with the proctors and supervisers, the suited man from the entrance bowed down to the seated man in the blue uniform,"I'm sorry for interrupting but one last applicant has arrived to take his exam Mr. Crowler." Crowler angrily shot him a glare,"Did you just call me Mister? I have a Phd in Dueling, and I've earned the title Doctor thank you. Now tell the truant that he will just have to come back next year." Around him, several men complained,"Oh come on Doctor Crowler, we have time for one more." And,"Let's give this boy his chance." And lastly,"He was just a bit late that's all." Exploding in fury, Crowler screamed,"Late is rude!" His phone ringing, Doctor Crowler picked it up,"Hello? And who may I ask is this?"

"It's Shepperd."

"Ahhh Chancellor Shepperd..."

"Just calling to make sure everything's running smoothly Crowler. Wouldn't want a repeat of what happened last year."

"Uh..."

"When you cut a third of our student applicants for some ridiculous reason. What was it? Calling you Mister or Missus, eh what ever. Just make sure everyone gets a fair shot."

"Absolutely."

Hanging up, Crowler grumbled,"Furry chinned windbag." _Doesn't he realize that there are enough talentless flunkies at this Academy? But he's the boss, if he wants to get this scrimpshanker a duel, fine!_ Crowler got up, excusing himself,"Pardon me gentlemen, I'll be right back." One of the examiners got up with a box divided into six deck slots, each filled with cards,"But um, who is going to be the boy's proctor and which exam deck should we use?" Crowler's long blonde hair and blue coat tails flowed robustly full of hubris and hermaphroditicly god levels of self entitlement behind him as he murmured,"Oh leave that to me."

In the stands, Bastion Misawa sat down in front of Syrus. "I saw your duel, you looked really good out there; congrats on getting into the Academy," I praised, and Bastion replied,"Thank you." "Don't tell anyone, but I've got a special card that no one else has," I whispered, just loud enough so Syrus and Bastion could hear. The announcer's voice sliced through the silence and wonder of the two duelists,"Aaron Garuda please report to Exam Field 4."

"Well nice talking to ya but I guess I gotta duel," I said as I left. Bastion looked at Syrus,"What card could it be? There are no cards that rare out there. The only thing close is Seto Kaiba's Blue-Eyes White Dragons, and there are three of them." Syrus shrugged.

On the exam field floor, Crowler's Duel Jacket was set up by two of the women that were outside the Kaiba Dome. He snickered,"Alright, test time! So son, your name?" Calmly taking in the odd ensemble of clothing and hair and make-up, I answered,"Aaron Garuda ma'am." "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! I AM DOCTOR VELLIAN CROWLER ADDRESS ME AS SUCH YOU DELINGQUENT!"

In the stands above the three boys in blue jackets, two teens, a boy and a girl wore white with blue trim. The boy was tall with dark blue hair, and was cool and collected as he murmured,"This kid just managed to anger Professor Crowler in the first sentence." The girl laughed slightly, but stopped and leaned on the bar that kept the two from falling off into the stands,"Not that that is hard considering Crowler's temper. But that is his exam proctor Zane." Zane nodded, and the two went back to watching the confrontation.

Below them, the three Academy kids from before sat quietly. Chazz thought to himself, _That slacker has no respect! Put him in his place Crowler!_ His anger didn't stay below the surface, pouring into soon hate filled eyes. His gray irises and black pupils burned into my expressionless face.

Pressing a button on his Duel Jacket, five cards were gently pushed into Crowler's waiting fingers. "I like your jacket Doctor," I commented. _Jeez I already messed up the first impression._ _ **It's alright Aaron, I sense that he is nothing more than a show, a trial run for you to test your new deck.**_ Morpheus hadn't appeared this time, just his voice encouraged me as I pulled out my deck and Disk.

"I earned it through a whole lot of hard work and extremely high marks," Crowler bragged and thought, _Of course you'll have to get into Duel Academy first in order to dream of being on my level disrespectful brat. Now I can make certain that won't be happening._ "Let's duel!" We called out to eachother simultaneously.

(Aaron: 4000)

(Crowler: 4000)

"I'll go first." Collecting my sixth card, I looked at my hand and thought inwardly, _I'm going to wait to play these, they'll work for a finishing move._ Throwing a card onto my Disk I yawned,"Now I set a card face-down and play a monster face-down, I'll end it there." _Forbidden Chalice should be enough to stop any monsters from plowing over my wall._

Drawing his next card Crowler thought to himself with all his vanity, _After all since I'll be using my own personal deck - rather than one of those test ones - I'll be failing this insolent bafoon in no time._ Crowler calls out,"Now for my first move I think I'll start nice and easy, with the spell card Confiscation." Showing a green bordered card with an armored man taking a box of gold away from a sobbing woman. Explaining,"By paying one thousand Life Points I can look at your hand and discard any card I choose." Holographic images of the card's in my hand appeared, with Crowler picking one. "Rainbow Life to the Graveyard!" The teacher exclaimed, and the card flipped around, revealing a boy in a yellow blazer dueling as a rainbow of light flew around him, followed by Crowler's Life Point count dropping by a whole grand. (Crowler: 4000, 3000).

"Next I play two cards face-down, and then I play Heavy Storm! This card destroys every Spell or Trap on the field!" Crowler called, and wind ripped through the field, destroying both my face-down Forbidden Chalice and the good Doctor's own two cards. "Why did you play Heavy Storm while you had two cards on the field it would destroy too?" I asked, only for my question to get answered by my own spirit within my mind. **_I think there must be some strategy behind destroying those cards._** The area around the two became completely encased in storm clouds, rushing by like they were being whipped around by a hurricane.

Two golden serpent statues hissed and roared as they emerged from the chaotic weather. Bastion explained to Syrus,"The two traps that Crowler destroyed are called Statue of the Wicked, and that card creates a special token when it goes to the Graveyard." On the other side, Chazz smirked, _Crowler is going to make quick work of this burnout._ Next to him, the big boy gasped,"This is awful!" The southern teen commented,"Cards that strong couldn't be in the test decks..." Cackling Chazz added,"I'm gonna enjoy this! I wish he would've treated all the second rate slackers who tried out here the same way."

The girl with Zane above Chazz and company watched intently. Zane's friend sighed,"What an elitist snob picking on some amateur. I wish they would've given that poor kid a chance, he might've been able to make something of himself." Zane monotonously disagreed,"You're too soft Alexis. I just want to see that Legendary Rare card Professor Crowler's got stashed away in that deck of his."

On the dueling field Crowler asked mockingly,"Ready for your next lesson?" I shrugged, distracted by something in the corner of the gym. My eyes never left it. Crowler ignored him, _That's someone else's problem after I finish him._ "Now I sacrifice my two Wicked Tokens to summon my Ancient Gear Golem!" As the snakes went up in smoke, a giant gray metal gladiator with a single cyclopean red eye under a Greek helmet. (Ancient Gear Golem: 3000/3000) Alexis gasped,"There it is, the Legendary Rare card!" "I'd say we're just about to find out what makes it so legendary," Zane remarked.

Still, I maintained my stare off into space. I seemed to think that the corner of the ceiling was the most interesting and wondrous thing in the world. Angrily Crowler shouted,"Are you ready Mr. Garuda?!" I locked eyes with my elder, grinning,"I'm ready for you to start dueling Old Man!"

Syrus nearly fell off the ledge into Bastion's seat in shock,"Aaron must be insane!" Zane seemed equally shocked, but made it less evident,"He's staring that legendary monster and Crowler like he's almost bored... I guess youth and inexperience do have their advantages." "Come on give it a rest Zane at least the kid is showing some back bone," Alexis said.

"He could be a bit more respectable and respectful about it."

"Crowler did call him a delingquent."

"HOW DARE YOU! GOLEM ATTACK, MECHANIZED MELEE!" Crowler yawped, pounding his fist into the air at me. The visible turbines in the monster's chest face and shoulder virred and spun furiously, sending his fist rocketing into my face-down. It was revealed to be a blue and green rat with a large rock hard shell around it, giving it the appearance of a mammallian turtle. (Prevent Rat: 800/2000)

In the stands, Syrus groaned,"This isn't looking good Bastion." The Brit added,"It's about to get worse. When that Ancient Gear Golem attacks a monster in DEF position whose DEF Points are lower than it's ATK Points, the difference is subtracted from his opponent's Life Points."

The fist continued and slammed into me, and I took it like a champ. (Aaron: 4000, 3000). I grunted but the hologram went through me without a mark. Crowler cawed like a crow,"Don't feel bad this is the top dueling school in the world, some people simply aren't cut out for it." The proctor was surprised as I simply yawned and shook it off.

Hearing a _kuri kuri_ sound, I pulled the first card out of my deck, revealing the card that the King of Games had given him. I admired my new Winged Kuriboh and said aloud,"It's you, I was wondering when I'd play you. But there's no time like the present!" On the otherside of the field Crowler heard his opposition talking to his cards. _He's seriously talking to himself! This, the one who was mocking me is plausibly insane!_

Crowler shook in pure hatred of this applicant now. I laughed, _He's so scared he's tremblin'._ _ **He's a joke Aaron, finish him off.**_ I played my combo,"Now I activate Hand Destruction, which makes both of us discard two cards and then we draw two more." _I can ditch Narrow Pass and Archfiend of Gilfer for new ones._ I smiled as I looked at what I drew, seeing Morpheus's card and a card with a picture of four different colored sheep. "Next my Archfiend's effect activates, since I just discarded him to the grave, I can equip him to your Golem and your monster loses 500 ATK Points," Aaron explained, and a transleucent dragonic creature with blue skin and crimson armor flew through Crowler's machine, and sat on it's head covering it's eyes. (Ancient Gear Golem: 3000/3000, 2500/3000) "And then I summon Winged Kuriboh in DEF mode, play two cards face-down and call it a turn," I finished. (Winged Kuriboh: 300/200) A brown fur ball with green claws and angelic white wings stared down the Gear Golem defiantly.

Crowler howled,"You honestly think that Winged Kuriboh and a weakened Golem is enough to win? I don't think you understand, a Kuriboh to a veteran expert like me is rather pedestrian at best. Even one with wings, it's DEF points are nowhere near my Golem's ATK points, it's a text book mistake don't let it get you down. It's just going to cost you over half your Life Points." Drawing, Crowler went on,"Legendary Ancient Gear Golem -" "WAIT! I activate Scapegoat before you attack, summoning Four Sheep Tokens!" I screeched, and flipped a spell card that I had had face-down. Four tiny sheep, one orange, one green, one pink, and one white each appeared, two on each side of my Kuriboh. (Goat Token: 0/0)

"Are you serious?! Those weak creatures amount to nothing!" Crowler exclaimed, and the gray haired duelist responded angrily,"That Kuriboh was a gift and those weak creatures are going to amount to your victory! That's a promise dude!" Crowler cackled,"You won't ever call anyone a dude at this Academy! Ancient Gear Golem, destroy his orange Sheep! Mechanized Melee!" Rearing his fist back like a pitcher, the Golem shot it out, smashing the beast into bits but the fist continued, going through me as well. (Aaron: 3000, 500)

"It's my turn! First I activate my face-down trap, Nordic Relic Brisingamen which lets me pick a monster on my field, like Winged Kuriboh and one on your field - like your 'Legendary Ancient Gear Golem' - and makes my card's ATK equal to your card's original ATK!" I declared, and after drawing my red card was revealed, an odd archaic looking necklace manifested around Winged Kuriboh's head, causing it to chrip _Kuri kuri_ _._ It glowed and expanded to gigantic proportions matching the Ancient Gear Golem. (Winged Kuriboh: 300/200, 3000/200) Crowler paled momentarily but recovered with a jab,"Even if you destroy my Ancient Gear Golem, you're still down to your last 500 Life Points and I'll make quick work of those on my next turn."

"There won't be a next turn for you Teach. I sacrifice my three Sheep to summon my signature card and the definition of true power, Destiny Hero Morpheus!" I called out, summoning my spirit partner. Sand blew as the three Sheep vanished, and in their place a ghost-like wraith in black appeared. His skin was white as a corpse and his eyes were all black except a single point of white in each pupil. (Morpheus: 2500/2000) I screamed,"Now Morpheus, attack the Ancient Gear Golem! Use Haunting Nightmare!" **_With pleasure. This scumbag had it coming._**

The man-sized monster vanished in a plume of smoke. Sand trickled down from the ceiling above the Gear Golem, and suddenly the ghost came crashing down on top of the machine. Mounds of tech shattered to pieces, but Morpheus was destroyed as well. "Gone like a fleeting dream..." I murmured to myself. _Thanks Morpheus._ _ **You're welcome kid, now defeat him and prove your worth.**_

With an empty field against my juggernaut Kuriboh, I hooted,"Now Winged Kuriboh!" Crawling over to Crowler, the kaiju-sized fur ball slashed it's paw at the proctor, knocking him down and out. (Crowler: 3000, 0)

Results: Victory to Aaron Garuda. (500 LP to 0).

As the holograms dissipated, my cheery and passionate exterior dissappeared too. Rushing over to the fallen Professor, I threw down my Disk as I got down to my knees, crouching to check on Mr. Phd. "Are you okay Doctor? Do you need any help?" Struggling on shaky legs to get up, Crowler stubbornly declined,"I'm - I'm fine thank you."

"What is this kid's deal anyway? One second he's dueling with the best of us with an attitude to boot, than he's on the other side making sure the guy who was teasing him was okay," Alexis wondered out loud. On the other side, the viewers were equally confused by this change of heart. "Your friend sure seems like a strange one," Bastion said. Syrus was surprised,"Did we really seem like friends?"

I helped Crowler up and walked him to the door. I apologized,"Sorry about how intense it got in there..." Now I stared into space again, absently handing Crowler to two of the female attendees that had assisted him earlier. _Maybe this kid isn't as bad as he seemed._ The viewers were having similar thoughts, Bastion smiled, _Nice. I could use a little competition._ Syrus cheered outloud,"Yeah Aaron!" On the other side, Chazz thought frantically to compensate for the impossible reality, _This must be a fluke, an accident. A glitch in the programming... This can't be happening!_ Alexis smiled,"Aaron's sure got a bright future here, right Zane?" But the boy was gone, bored.

While in the hallway, I pulled out two of my cards. Morpheus appeared in front of me along with his card, which was in his left hand while Winged Kuriboh was in his right. **_Good job Aaron, you would've made your father and mother proud. If only your brother and godfather were here..._** "No Morpheus, Kyle and A couldn't be here. I want this to be about my skills and talent not their's. From here on out we only need each other, we are all equal partners now."

Thanks for reading and remember to read, review, and get your game on!


End file.
